It's Got to be Time
by MustardForYourHotdog
Summary: -She could have been anything yet she chose to be nothing- Short oneshot fic about Polly and... somebody else with some slightly amusing Andrea/Taylor on the side. Mostly Polly though. Set after they leave St Trinians.


_Just a short little thing because Polly is underappreciated and Owl City is good inspiration music. Enjoy._

* * *

It's Got to be Time

'_You're starting to shine 'cuz what you've got is go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-old...'_

She has such talent; such smarts. It's almost frustrating because she could be anything that she wants. She could work for the Pentagon and make the country an impenetrable force. But she doesn't, she is an IT Technician for some low end and barely surviving business. She could be anything yet she chooses to go there after leaving St Trinians. She is often asked why she doesn't do more. She is often compared to Kelly who has gone on to work for MI7. Polly could do that. She even had an offer.  
She sits there, talking to Taylor and Andrea about everything she could have done and she smiles behind her coffee as they bicker over whether she'd be better suited for MI7 or a millionaire. Taylor thinks both. Andrea says that's stupid and would be like Batman walking into Bruce Wayne's office and doing desk work. Taylor says that's stupid; Batman wouldn't do desk work. Polly sighs with a rueful smile as she watches the pair have a frankly childish discussion. Some things just don't change. The Geek lets them chat for a while, turning her attention to the window and she watches the world go by for a while before the couple in front of her snap back to attention with a few sharp words to one another.

"Polly ain't Batman!"

"The principles apply!"

Andrea scowls at Taylor briefly then looks back to Polly who smiles at her.

"What were we talking about?" Andrea asks.

"Me, 'wasting my talent'?" Polly replies.

"Yes, that was it..." Andrea confirms. "What's up with that?" She adds.

"Yeah. You're the girl voted most likely to be rich in a year, how come you're 'ere then?" Taylor questions and Polly pauses then looks across the street.

"You see that shop?" She quips.

"Yeah," Taylor confirms.

"You ever been in?"

"Nah... Iffy lookin' place, innit?" Taylor returns and Polly smiles at her.

"Exactly," She agrees.

"... What's that got do with you?" Taylor questions.

"My office... that's an 'iffy lookin' place, innit'?" Polly replies with finger quotations and mimicking the slang. Taylor frowns a tad in confusion.

"And you wouldn't go in there willingly..." Andrea says, catching on and she smirks. "You've got something bigger going on and you stay there because nobody would think twice," She realises and Polly shrugs slightly; neither confirming nor denying it. "Polly, you're brilliant."

"So I've heard," The Geek says with another small smile.

"So, what is goin' on in there then?" Taylor asks curiously, leaning forward.

Polly quirks a brow then takes another drink of her coffee; black with three sugars. She has a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Taylor..." She says. "What_ isn't _going on in there."

Andrea and Taylor grin and nod their approval before the Chav leans back and drapes an arm around Andrea's shoulders. She chuckles as she looks to the Emo.

"What did I say, Rea? I said, 'Polly's got somethin' planned'," She says and Andrea rolls her eyes then flicks her nose solidly. Taylor whines and rubs it.

"Don't be smug, Tay," Andrea says simply as Polly laughs at the pair of them.

"That fuckin' hurt..."

Polly does love her fortnightly coffee meet up with those two. They always make her laugh.

...

"So?"

"'So', what?"

"How'd it go?"

Polly ponders over that question for a long moment before she looks over to the other woman.

"Well enough I suppose. I didn't _lie_ but I wasn't exactly being honest either," She says.

"It's just for a short while, Polly. Just until it all dies down."

"I know..." Polly murmurs. "Pomfrey has some rather powerful friends, doesn't he?" She adds and arms wrap around her neck then soft lips press to her cheek.

"He does but I don't doubt you'll figure something out."

"I have to. If I didn't, Kelly would be very angry at me. She could do enough damage before when she _didn't_ have a gun," Polly says and she feels a smile as a familiar cheek rests against her own.

"So you wouldn't be hiding us if you weren't scared of Kelly?"

"I am not scared. Just wary. She is one of my closest friends but she gets quite intense," Polly explains with a slight smile and it earns her a warm and gentle laugh.

"Thank you, Polly. For all it's worth, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"It's why I'm here, Annabelle," Polly replies gently and the brunette smiles warmly.

"Truly, Polly, you are utter gold..." She says sincerely and it's all that Polly will ever need because though she could be anything, anything in the world in fact, she chooses to stay in a quiet place where she will never be found and be nothing to the world so that she can be everything to the St Trinians' that mean so much to her...

* * *

_Yeah so, Owl City's song called 'Gold' made this. Had it on repeat throughout writing. Also, Andrea and Taylor are just so much fun. Review if you want but I'm starting to think this fandom is dying... Hotdog will be sad... Damn.  
Review?_


End file.
